1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective headgear. More specifically, the present invention relates to protective headgear having cushioned, multi-layer ear guards and a head support configuration that securely and comfortably cradles a wearer's head.
2. Related Art
In various sports, such as wrestling, it is necessary to protect a participant's head and ears from injury. Various headgear designs have been developed to achieve this goal, most of which include a pair of ear guards that fit about the wrestler's ear, interconnected by a plurality of adjustable straps for securing the headgear to the wrestler's head. Further, various cushioning systems have been developed and incorporated with such ear guards to provide added comfort for the wearer. However, a particular problem with existing cushioning systems is that such systems do not adequately provide protection from shock while retaining a comfortable fit during use. Further, many existing ear guards do not provide adequate ventilation for the wearer.
Additionally, present headgear designs include a plurality of straps interconnecting the ear guards of the headgear. Frequently, such straps include buckles or other attachment means that must be individually adjusted and tightened to provide a suitable fit for the wearer, thereby requiring time and effort on the part of the wearer prior to a sporting event. Moreover, existing headgear designs are prone to slippage, wherein one or more of the straps shift position during a sporting event, thereby leading to an uncomfortable and potentially dangerous situation. Indeed, most headgear straps are cumbersome to operate and wear, and do not conform to or “cradle” the shape of the wearer's head to provide a reliable and comfortable fit. Additionally, the straps of existing headgear do not provide sufficient cushioning for the wearer's head.
Accordingly, what is desired, but has heretofore not been provided, is protective headgear wherein sufficient cushioning is provided, and wherein a comfortable and reliable fit is provided about the head of the wearer.